prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Doki Doki! Pretty Cure: Mana Kekkon!!? Mirai ni Tsunagu Kibō no Dress
is the 15th Pretty Cure movie produced by Toei Animation. The movie was released in Japanese cinemas in October 2013. Summary One day, Aida Mana received a wedding dress from her mother and grandmother that they had worn in the past. While thinking about who she would wear this besides someday herself, a mysterious man named Marsh appears, and Mana is thrown back into the past. She was happy to see her grandmother she loved and her old dog Maro, but she then realizes that Alice, Rikka and Makoto are not there because their memories have been altered. In order to save precious memories, the future, dreams and hope, Mana transforms into Cure Heart. Characters Pretty Cures * / - The bright and energetic student council president of Oogai First Public Middle School in her second year. She is a person who believes actions speak louder than words, and will often jump in to help others without even thinking about it. Both elders and youngsters around her believe in her leadership capabilities. * / - The student council's secretary in Oogai First Public Middle School. She is Mana's childhood friend. She was always protected by her back then, which makes Rikka always believe in Mana, but Rikka always protected Mana when she was a trouble maker. She is also one of the ten best students in national mock exams. * / - A student in Nanatsu Hashi Academy for girls, which only rich people can afford because she is the heir to the Yotsuba Zaibatsu. She is childhood friends with Mana and Rikka. She is a kind person, sweet, talented and gentle, but often flaunts wealth involuntarily. * / - The royal guard of Trump Kingdom in parallel worlds. She came to Japan to find the princess after her nation was invaded and became a super idol and extremely popular fashionista. Cool and always has a strong sense of responsibility, but harbored remorse for feeling that she did not protect the princess, and doesn't get along well with her new allies. * / - A mysterious Cure who appears, helping the Cures. She is smart, and very wise. Mascots * - Heart's rabbit-like fairy partner. The most passionate of all the four mascots, she has a passionate heart and always works hard. She ends her sentences with "~sharu". * - Diamond's dog-like fairy partner. She is very reliable to the other fairies, much like her partner. She ends her sentences with "~quel". * - Rosetta's bear-like fairy partner. He is the youngest out of the four mascots, and a little spoiled. He ends his sentences with "~(de) lance". * - Sword's cat-like fairy partner. She is very independent, but she often worries about her partner. She ends her sentences with "~(da)byi" Davi is able to transform into a human, and acts as Makoto's manager under the name "DB". It is currently unknown whether or not the other fairies have human forms as well. * - Ai, who is also also called Ai-Chan by the Pretty Cure girls of this season, is the baby mascot who made her first appearance in episode 8. As a baby she cries and mostly smiles, but never says a word as she is too young. Movie-Only Characters * - A mysterious man who plays the clarinet. * - A woman who works for Matthew. * - A mysterious looking clock who also works for Matthew. * - A mysterious looking robot who also works for Matthew. * - Mana's grandmother's pet dog. * - A mysterious mascot. * - Mana's grandmother. Others * Princess Marie Ange * Aida Kentaro * Aida Ayumi * Bando Sokichi * Hishikawa Ryoko * Hishikawa Yuuzou * Yotsuba Seiji * Sebastian * Nikaidou Takuya * Momota Tsubasa * Yashima Chihiro * Ira * Marmo * Bel * Jikochuu Trivia *This movie is much like "Shrek: Forever After" *It is the first Pretty Cure movie, or possibly the first time ever in the franchise, that shows blood. In one scene where Cure Heart is attacked, she is bleeding when Maro bite her. *There are small differences and errors in the scene where everyone is clapping for Mana who had just been married between the trailers and the movie itself: **Rikka, Alice and Makoto wear the dress they had in the opening. Rikka's hair is down and she is wearing a long sleeved blue dress, Alice has the same hairstyle from before and is wearing a long sleeved dress similar to Rikka's, and Makoto is wearing a purple dress with white long-sleeves and her hair is shoulder-length. But in the movie, Rikka's hair is in a ponytail and she is wearing a blue dress with a small blue jacket, Alice has her hair in low curled bun-like pigtails and is wearing a yellow dress covered in transparent silk, Makoto has the same short hair (not shoulder length) and is wearing a pink hair clip and a long-sleeved purple dress. **Aguri wasn't shown at all in the trailers. She is placed on the right side of Rikka in the scene, wearing a red dress and red silk with much shorter hair. The reason why she was not in the trailers is because they came out before her debut. **Yuuzou's hair color was pink and his skin was darker. These get fixed in the movie. **Sebastian didn't wear his gloves. He wears them in the movie. **Davi gets replaced by Yashima. She wears a black one-piece dress underneath a red cardigan. **There are no lighting during the scene. The trailers had sunlight shining above the crowd. *It is the third Pretty Cure movie to have CGI in the final battle scene, after Fresh Pretty Cure!: Omocha no Kuni wa Himitsu ga Ippai!? and Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore!. *This is the second Pretty Cure movie to show the lead Cure (Cures in this case) as children. **This is also the only Pretty Cure movie to show a Pretty Cure as a baby. Gallery Video Movie Trailers External Links *Official Movie website(Japanese) Category:Movies Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Category:Gallery